Year After War
by JaiBird
Summary: A year has past since the battle between the Coordinators and Naturals. Standing at the grave of a long lost friend, he meets an old friend. Questions asked and a talk about the reason for war, starts to begin.


Gundam Seed: Year After War

Enter in Character: Lina Marzure:A coordinator

Age: 16

Her father, Ellison Marzure, was well known pilot back in the days, his status is well known. Said to be a tactical fighter on the lines of battle. Taking after her father she became a tactical genius, and during the war between coordinators and natural she held status as a Gundam Pilot (Red Suit), but remained as a tactics instructor behind the battle lines. She enrolled in the same academy as Athrun and Kira. Lina, who is a year younger than Athrun and Kira, is close with the both of them, and was seen to hang out with them numerous of times. Lina was also Nicol Amalfi's fiancée, until tragic death happened to Nicol.

So the story begins, or continues:

It's been a year after the war between Coordinators and Naturals, people are still grieving over lost lives. Zaft, Orb, and the Earth Alliance are trying to stabilize their form in government. Athrun Zala has gone up to the PLANT to visit the grave of his dear friends.

Athrun stands in front of his comrades graves and is reminisced of their times together. Then slowly he approaches on grave. The inscription said "Nicol Amalfi: Pianist on the front lines of war."

Athrun, "If only, I had enough power, then you wouldn't have died."

A voice near by says, "Don't we all wish for power."

Athrun, "Lina!"

Lina, "It's been a while Athrun."

Lina looked like a simple girl. Black long hair tied into a ponytail with strands falling in front of her eyes. She had a sad melancholy look as she walked closer. "So you've come to visit Nicol, as well."

Athrun "Lina I'm sorry."

Lina "What are you sorry for? It wasn't your fault that he died. Neither was the person piloting the Strike."

"What are you trying to say?"

"What I am trying to say is no one killed Nicol."

"What do you mean no one killed Nicol? Someone did and it was…." Athrun's voice began to soften, "it was… Kira, Kira Yamato."

"So Kira was the one piloting the Gundam."

"Yes."

"Well Kira wasn't the reason of Nicol's death."

"What are you saying?"

"What I am saying is Nicol did not die by a person's hands. He died under the affects of war."

Silence broke in.

Lina, "So it was Kira who piloted the Strike, I remember him from back in the Academy."

Athrun, "Those were the good times."

"That's how we all met each other."

"Yes, You, Me, Kira, Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol.

……..

Would you like to have lunch together, we can talk about what has been going on in our lives."

Lina, "Sure, that would be nice. Just let me have a moment with Nicol."

Athrun, "Alright."

After Lina had time in front of Nicol's grave they got into a car and Athrun drove to a café. There another conversation started.

Lina, "So how is Kira."

Athrun, "Kira is well. He's with Lacus?"

Lina, "Kira, is with Lacus?"

Athrun, "Yes, my father never announced it to the PLANT but Lacus and I are no longer engaged."

Lina, "You aren't?"

Athrun, "During the war between the Coordinators and the Naturals, it came to a time when Kira killed Nicol, they were fighting each other, you see. I saw Kira's friend piloting Mobil Armor so I destroyed it. Kira was mad and started to attack me. I decided to blow up the Aegis I was piloting. I thought he died after the explosion, but he survived. Lacus found him, and took care of him. She told me that the engagement was off when we met in this theater."

Lina, who was listening carefully suddenly broke in. "Do you think taking a life would ever solve anything?"

"No, but….

But what you said earlier is sill left in my head. Where, Nicol died under the affects of war and not by someone's hands. Just what do you mean by that? Kira, the Kira we know killed your fiancée."

Silence broke in until Lina spoke.

Lina, "Well we did not ask for war. It happens because history tends to repeat itself. As soldiers we are to fight under warm and when we fight, we fight to survive.

Even though Kira killed Nicol he did it to survive, and keep the lives of both himself and the people he was protecting."

"Lina"

"Athrun Zala, son of Patrick Zala, the world was created, and in this world we were born. The battle to survive happens everyday."

"I understand, but why did it have to happen, he was so young."

"Athrun, Nicol wouldn't want to see you grieving about his death. He would want you to live a happy file, especially in this day and age. You can't go back in time and change what has already happened. Live your life, survive, until we come to a new generation with peace."


End file.
